The primary objectives of the Pilot projects in the CCHI U19 application remain the same as during the previous cycle. Thus, the objectives are to select pilot projects that involve studies that include agents classified as belonging to category A-C by the NIAID, NIH which have the highest likelihood of success based on both the quality of science and the likelihood of success in obtaining extramural grant support. The funding should serve to formulate mechanistically and hypotheses based projects that had the highest potential for funding. Our success rate during the past cycle in choosing the pilot projects that received funding has been relatively good. Of the 10 peer reviewed Pilot Projects supported, 3 received ROI or equivalent grants (Salllusto, Grakoui, Jaye) and 2 others appear to have a high probability to be funded (Perng, Liang). The results from such pilot projects have led to 11 peer reviewed journal articles. Our objectives are to improve upon this success rate in the form of both number and quality of publications and RO1 type funding. Once again, we have formulated what we submit are an outstanding team of well funded senior scientists to serve as steering committee members of this Core program. These include besides the P.I. (Dr. Ansari), Drs. Cooper, Lukacher, Pulendran and Speck, (from Emory), as well as Dr. Inger Damon (from CDC). The strategies by which the pilot projects are solicited, reviewed, selected, monitored and tracked for success are delineated in the narrative. We shall continue to solicit proposals the same way, the proposals are then reviewed by members of the steering committee who assign NIH based scores with special credit for proposals that are focused on agents classified as category A-C and involve human immunology. The committee selects the top 2-3 application/yr. One of the requirements of the funding is for the applicants to provide half-yearly progress reports and a final report which includes the list of publications credited to the funding and also the title of extramural grant applications that have been submitted. The committee serves to provide guidance as to which avenues the applicants can take to seek extramural research funding and helps in preparing the final progress report. Special consideration is given to individuals who are outside the CCHI and are new recruits to pursue research on biodefense agents involving human immunology. Finally, it is also the objective to promote the presentation of the data by the funded investigators as part of the yearly symposia that is organized by the Administrative Core.